Start - Warlock
< back to commanders Warlock is one of the original Legends starts. It is a blend of necromancy, blood magic and debuffs. The devs have said they plan to split this start into a necromancer and a warlock at some point. The warlock can spawn with one of four titles "Necromancer, Seance, Sorceror or warlock" This has no ingame effect, they are all warlocks. Necromancy There are three kinds of necromancy available, the devs have said they'd like to consolidate these down. Permanent undead mercs The warlock begins with a skeleton and a zombie. To get more of these, hire a living brother, they will be given the deathly spectre trait. When they die, there is a 66% chance of being resurected with a permanent injury, as either a zombie or a skeleton. This process can happen an unlimited number of times. The injuries can be healed by finding an inventor, taking his anatomy perk and waiting for the appropriate event. As of writing, these undead mercs still have resolve and can leave you if they become unhappy enough. Bodies and skeletons When you kill humans, if you have unlocked the summoning perks there is a 10% chance they drop a corpse or skeleton respectively. These need to be maintained with medical supplies and can get quite expensive. These corpses can be used to summon specific kinds of undead during battle, if the summoned undead die you lose the corpse or skeleton. Skeltons do more damage, but are more fragile. Zombies do less damage, but are tankier. Temporary undead The warlock begins with a grisly scythe, when it lands the killing blow on humans they will be resurrected as zombies who fight automatically as if they were pets. This can very quickly turn the tide of battle, allowing you to outnumber enemies using their fallen allies against them. Enemies will not be resurrected if they are decapitated or disembowled. The scythe can either do a single target attack or a multi target attack that decapitates, this means you need to choose between killing many things fast or resurrecting individual enemies. There is no late game version of the grisly scythe, the only way to upgrade is through runes. Bleed rune can be appealing for damage, but enemies killed by bleed will not be resurrected. Again this means choosing between damage or resurrections. It is worth noting that enemies resurrected this way will not drop their gear, or their bodies for use as summons. Hiring Anyone you hire gets the deathly specter trait. Any town you enter has a +33% chance of having a graverobber to hire, they have a perk that can help you acquire more bodies. Outlaws you hire will get a slightly improved mood from perverse joy at your actions. They have a 33% chance of becoming paranoid it will happen to them. Non-outlaws you hire will get a severely decreased mood due to being deeply disturbed by your actions. They have a 66% chance of becoming either superstitious or paranoid. These traits persist after death. Davkul Cult The Warlock begins the game as a cultist fanatic and enjoys the cultist sacrifices. Most cultist events will trigger during a warlock playthrough if you hire cultists. However, while sacrifices happen often, you will not have cultists flocking to join you, which can make your numbers dwindle quickly if you choose to take this path. Cultists are also not outlaws, and once sacrificed they will not be resurrected. Warlock builds There are broadly three ways to build your warlock, though given you get a perk every two levels up to level 99, it is possible to eventually unlock all three styles. The main problem with this hybrid approach is you'll want to put skill points in absolutely everything. Necromancy this involves taking the zombie or skeleton paths, along with med packages, extended aura, reclamation, conservation, med storage, possession and violent decomposition, though that last one can be tricky to pull off. Melee combat This involves taking either the scythe skills or deathtouch, or can be effective with a crypt cleaver. This path can solo most things, take composure to avoid stunlocks, it usually combines nimble, colossus and berserk, eventually picking up darkflight and perfect focus. Caster A more supportive role focused on ranged debuffs, taking wither, rust, poisoned throwing weapons, miasma, hex, insect swarm and darkflight. Perks Tier 1 *Siphon *Nine Lives *Crippling Strikes *Colossus *Pathfinder *Bags and belts *Student *Recover *Wither *Spawn zombie *Spawn skeleton *Scythe skill Tier 2 *Executioner *Dodge *Fortified mind *Hold out *quick hands *anticipation *Gifted *Composure *Rust *Med packages *Roster 1 tier 3 *Backstabber *Rotation *Brawny *Rally the troops *Scythe damage *Death touch *Lookout *Extended aura *Roster 2 tier 4 *Dagger mastery *Mace mastery *Cleaver mastery *Throwing mastery *Poison mastery *Medium zombie *Medium skeleton tier 5 *Lone wolf *Overwhlem *Reach advantage *Underdog *Footwork *Gruesome feast *Legend Reclamation *Med ingredients *Conservation *Roster 3 tier 6 *head hunter *berserk *nimble *miasma *Hex *Rebound *Brink of death *Channeled power *Possession *Roster 5 tier 7 *Fearsome *Duelist *Killing frenzy *Indomitable *Insect swarm *Darkflight *Perfect focus *Violent decomposition *High zombie *High skeleton *Roster 6